


somewhere between (sorrow and bliss)

by myloveiamthespeedofsound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, Tropes, but seriously, see chapters for any specific warnings and ratings, tropes as far as the eye can see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloveiamthespeedofsound/pseuds/myloveiamthespeedofsound
Summary: A catch all for any tumblr prompts and other assorted drabbles and one shots.Various pairings which are marked in the chapter index.most recent update(s):  "Can we just pretend like we're normal for once? (ignis/noctis)





	1. i didn't know you wore glasses (gladio/prompto)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I'm calling this as a blanket Mature rating.  
> Any chapters requiring content warnings past that or that are explicit will be individually marked.  
> As well each chapter title will have the pairing listed for easy browsing.

Prompted from @[lhugbereth](https://lhugbereth.tumblr.com)  
Shamelessly based from [this](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/168303871798) amazing art from [@kaciart](https://tmblr.co/m7e7wEMytzQKRtsbjZIzYog) because it’s fabulous and everything I’ve ever needed.

 

 

They’d been "hanging out" for a few months.  Netflix and chill as Noctis had texted him once with several winky emojis and a couple of eggplants for good measure to which Prompto had had a small panic attack and texted back an incoherent strong of ahshhahshdhd. Because Prompto isn’t quite sure what this “hanging out is.  

They go for runs and they train which is… normal friend stuff Prompto figures. And they grab food which… friend stuff right?  And okay maybe he’s been at Gladio’s apartment more evenings in the past couple weeks than his own but that’s only because they found a series they both like and it’s got like seven seasons so of course it’s more fun to watch with someone. That’s friends stuff. Hell, he does that with Noct all the time.

But Noct doesn’t make his heart race with every little brush of their arms on the couch. Noct doesn’t have his stomach doing flip flops everytime he goes over. And Noct sure as hell doesn’t make Prompto want to kiss him senseless the moment he opens the door like Gladio does.

"Hey, come on in," Gladio says as opens the door and Prompto feels that now all too familiar tingle up his spine as Gladio oh so casually puts a hand on the small of his back to usher him in.

Fuck. He was so fucking gone. It wasn’t even fair.

"You mind if I hop in the shower real quick and clean up?" Gladio asks as Prompto kicks off his shoes and hangs up his coat. "Things ran a little long today…"

Prompto shakes his head. "Totally fine, dude. Do what you need."

Gladio smiles. That one that Prompto loves and hates. Loves because well, damn.  And hates because it takes everything in him not to be reduced to a stuttering mess when it’s directed at him. But somehow he manages, and even manages to only trip on the carpet a little as they move into Gladio’s apartment. "Whoa, easy there Prom," Gladio says good naturedly and reaches an arm to steady the blond. A grin and then, "why don’t you call us in some pizza and I’ll be out right away."

Prompto nods, gives an affirmative uh huh. He watches Gladio disappear down the hall and quickly orders from the place they both like before flopping down on the couch. A laugh as he hears Gladio singing off key from the shower and he pulls his phone out for a few rounds of Kings Knight while he waits. "Yo, Big Guy," Prompto starts as he hears Gladio start back into the living room, "nice tunes, don’t quit your…." And the rest is absolutely lost as Prompto glances up. "What the fuck, dude…" come out instead as he looks at Gladio looking every bit like some hot literature professor fantasy come to life.  The soft jeans, the tank top with the godsdamn cable knit sweater over top.  The mess of hair that was half contained in a bun and those fucking glasses.

Honestly Prompto wasn’t sure if he wanted to fuck him, or aggressively cuddle the crap out of him. Both his mind supplies, both was good.

"You okay?" Gladio asks, brow raised.

"I - Yeah - good… I’m good, Big Guy," Prompto squeaks out. "I didn’t know you - uh - you wear glasses?" he blurts out and immediately wants to disappear into the couch.

Gladio nods and moves more into the living room. "Yeah, sometimes. My eyesight is pretty decent but the tv and stuff gets a little hard to focus on if I’m tired" he explains.

"Oh. Cool. Cool cool… yeah I wear them too, not like now of course I usually wear my contacts, but like some days they can bug my eyes and stuff so glasses it is, but I don’t look nearly as good as you do in them…" and oh shit. Prompto can feel the blush as it explodes across his face and seriously someone just put him out of his fucking misery.

"I don’t know, I bet you look pretty good in them," Gladio says with a smirk as he moves to the couch.

Prompto just makes some noise that he’s not even sure what it is and lifts his hands to hide his face. He feels the dip of the couch as Gladio sinks a knee between his hip and the back of the couch. Feels the heat radiating off the other as Gladio moves over top of him, a hand bracing on the arm as to not crush his weight down onto Prompto.

"Prom…?"

Prompto just sort of mumbles a _yeah_?

"Is this - the glasses, is it doing it for you?" Gladio asks, amusement mingling with the flirtatious tone.

"Oh gods, just let me die…" Prompto mumbles out.

Gladio laughs and gently pries Prompto’s hands from his face. Amber meets blue and Prompto is pretty sure his heart is going to explode from how fast and hard it’s beating. “You know,” Gladio starts and brushes his thumb against the flush on Prompto’s cheek. “You kinda have been doing it for me,” he admits with a soft smile.

"Really?" Prompto gasps out.

"Really. Kinda been wanting to kiss you for a few weeks now," Gladio continues as his thumb traces over freckles.

"You -" Prompto starts and then swallows. “You should uh - do that then?” Fuck did he just make that into a question?

If it bugged Gladio he doesn’t show it. Instead Prompto can’t help but smile as Gladio laughs softly and ducks his head to bring their foreheads together. "I think maybe I will," he replies and then takes a moment to drag his thumb over Prompto’s lower lip before he presses his mouth to Prompto’s.


	2. i can't sleep (ignis/noctis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted from [@sayura21](http://sayura21.tumblr.com/)  
> ignoct with "I can't sleep"

Most would never assume that Noctis "Will Sleep Until Noon Everyday If Left to His Own Devices" Lucis Caelum never had trouble doing just that. Sleeping.

But Ignis knew better. 

After all he had been with Noctis since they'd been children. He knew nearly everything about the prince - the good and the bad. He knew the nightmares that had plagued the prince since a young age - memories of that fateful attack that had almost left him for dead, things that didn't make sense and Ignis could only assume were the memories of the kings that had come before him, linked through the magic of the crystal. He knew of the heavy weight Noctis carried as a prince, of the fears and doubts that found purchase in the dead of night to claw their way to the forefront and torment Noctis. 

And he damn well knew the tell tale signs that Noctis had fallen into a spell of nighttime restlessness - the lethargy that was above his usual apathy, that subtle shift of tension in his shoulders, the way his gait changed to accommodate what Ignis knew was extra stiffness and pain in the injured parts of his body. And a certain… anxiousness that plagued the young prince when these weeks hit. 

Of course Noctis was still Noctis and stubborn as ever so it was never outright spoken. But Ignis knew. 

So he made sure to pack up some work with him when he headed over that night. Bought ingredients for a meal he hoped would lull Noctis into a drowsy enough of a state to nod off. He'd firmly suggested a long hot shower and wordlessly offered  a bottle of the heavy painkillers that had been prescribed for the chronic pain Noctis suffered flared up. He'd even gone so far as to light some lavender incense, even if he himself wasn't entirely convinced of the idea it would do much. 

Eventually Noctis excused himself to his room and Ignis settled onto the couch to play catch up on some work. A task he would normally go back to his place to do, but he didn't want to leave Noctis. And sure enough, almost two hours after Noctis had retired, Ignis heard the tell tale shuffle of feet approach. He looked up from his report to Noctis. 

"I can't sleep," Noctis said and rubbed at the back of his neck. 

Ignis just grabbed a throw pillow and placed it in his lap as he uncrossed his legs. He picked up the blanket from over the back of the couch and offered it to Noctis as the prince padded over. Noctis wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and laid on the couch, his head on the pillow in Ignis' lap. "Thanks, Specs," he said quietly and shifted to a comfortable position. 

Ignis dropped a hand to the mess that was Noctis' hair and gently started to card his fingers through the strands. "Of course, your highness," he answered.

It wasn't long until Ignis felt Noctis relax against him, until the prince's breathing evened out and Ignis could safely say that he was asleep. Ignis set his report down on the side table and very carefully and gently scooped Noctis up. He carried Noctis to his bedroom and set him down on his bed. 

Ignis took a moment - one he knew he shouldn't take - to watch the steady rise and fall of Noctis' chest. To take in the line of cheekbones highlighted by the sliver of moonlight that filtered in from the window. The shape of lips, the inky black of hair that had fallen across his brow and the softness of his prince finally at peace in slumber. Ignis reached a hand and gently caressed Noctis' cheek before he turned to walk out of the room. 

A sudden touch to his hand stopped him though. "Stay?" Noct's voice came - groggy and heavy with sleep. Noctis' hand curled against Ignis' and Ignis already knew his answer. "Please."

Ignis stripped down to his boxer briefs and undershirt and crawled into the bed beside Noctis. Noctis who curled himself into Ignis' side, arms haphazardly thrown across his torso, face buried into the crock of his neck. Ignis set his glasses on the bedside table and and wrapped his arms around Noctis. They would have to talk - soon. About the lines they had started to flirt along the edges of. About the shifting and evolving nature of their relationship. But for the moment Ignis was going to allow himself this. The warmth of Noctis against him, the tickle of breath against his skin. And as he gave into it, Ignis could feel his own sleep sneak quickly up. 


	3. first kiss (ignis/prompto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [@i-understood-that-reference08](http://i-understood-that-reference08.tumblr.com/) who wanted Ignis and Prompto and a first!

  


Prompto was lost in some awful mix of annoyance and self loathing when a knock came at his door. He groaned and pulled himself from the couch to answer, a bit of a surprised look when he saw Ignis.  A bit of an increase in the thrum of his heart at the sight of the other man - perfectly put together as usual and absolutely gorgeous. "Hey…" he offered.

"Hello, Prompto - I thought we might have some dinner," Ignis greeted.

Prompto grinned and moved to let Ignis in. Suddenly his day felt a little bit better. "Seriously?  You're the best, Iggy," he said as he took the bags from Ignis so the other could remove his shoes and jacket.

Prompto took the bags into his kitchen and gave Ignis another grin as he joined. "You really didn't have to do all this," Prompto said as he started to empty the bags onto the counter.

"Nonsense," Ignis replied. "I want to."

Prompto set the pack of steak down and raised a brow as he pulled out two bottles of wine. "Hoping to get me trashed, Igs?" He asked with a teasing tone.

Ignis merely smiled and pushed his glasses up on his nose before he set about digging out the appropriate pans from Prompto’s cupboard. "I know you had that interview today," he started and then found two glasses. "I figured the sparkling white if it had gone well, a celebration if you will. The red if it hadn't gone so well… And both I suppose if it had been a disaster."

Prompto wondered if he looked as floored as he felt. "I - you remembered? Iggy… you're amazing," he breathed out. It had been two weeks since he had mentioned it in passing and he was shocked that Ignis even thought of it.  But then that was Ignis, constantly remembering even the most mundane details.

Ignis gave him a small smile and it curled a heat in the pit of Prompto's stomach and made him feel… _special_ to have it fixed at him.  A lot of what Ignis did, Prompto had started to realize, had begun to have that effect too.  Making him feel special, cared for...   "Of course I remembered, Prompto." A pause. "Now which one are we drinking?"

Prompto let out a soft groan and dropped his head. "Both," he answered. "Definitely both."

Ignis made a concerned noise and dug out the corkscrew. "That good huh?" he inquired as he set about opening the red and pouring them both a glass. He handed one to Prompto.

"It was… yeah…" Prompto said, the disheartened mood that had followed him since the interview back in full swing. He took a good drink from his glass and then started slicing up the vegetables as Ignis put the steak on.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Ignis asked as he took a drink of his own.

Prompto shrugged. "Turns out they weren't as interested in _me_ as they were interested in trying to see if I would grant them some kind of exclusive access to Noct," and if his chopping had gotten a little… intense at the bitter taste remembering the interview brought up, Ignis didn't say anything. "And when it became apparent I wasn't the kind of person to sell out my friend their enthusiasm pretty much ended then and there… where do you want these?" he asked of the cutting board covered with peppers and mushroom.

"I'll take it, thank you," Ignis answered as he took the board from Prompto. "Prompto… I am truly sorry to hear the interview ended up being not what you hoped for."

Prompto shrugged again and took another drink. "Thanks - but… I probably should have known right?  Like too good to be true or whatever… some magazine finds my online portfolio and wants to interview me for a photographer position? Yeah that's not fishy at all…"

"Prompto -" Ignis started.

"Don't," Prompto interrupted. "It's fine… I'm fine," he said and steadied his expression as Ignis looked at him. They stood there for a long moment, Prompto unwilling to give and Ignis watching for any small slip or opening in the facade. Finally, Ignis returned to the steaks and Prompto downed more of his wine.

They settled into a comfortable silence as Ignis finished dinner, and then an easy conversation as they ate at the breakfast bar that separated the kitchen and living room. And it wasn't long until they'd cleaned up and settled on the couch with the second bottle of wine.

"Thanks again, Iggy," Prompto said as he took a drink. "This was amazing and definitely made my day better."

Ignis smiled warmly at the younger man beside him. "You are very welcome, Prompto. I'm glad I could help."

And there it was again. That little hop and skip of his heart as Ignis turned that smile his way. As Ignis _looked_ at him like that. And Prompto could feel a certain heat bloom across his cheeks. Though he supposed that could be blamed on the wine too.

"Prompto…" Ignis started as he turned in toward the other. "I'd be remiss if I didn't say something… that publication doesn't know what they're missing out on -" he held his hand out as Prompto started to protest the shift in conversation. "You are incredibly talented, and you deserve to have a publication see that and want you for your skills and not just who you happen to be friends with." A small pause.  "And I know it is only a matter of time until that happens."

Prompto could feel that warmth spread across his face a bit more at the words. "Iggy - I-" and before he even realized _what_ he was doing, Prompto leaned across the space between them and pressed his lips to Ignis'.  For the briefest of moments before it sunk in what he was doing and he pulled back quickly. "Oh sorry - I, sorry Iggy…" he mumbled.

"Prompto," Ignis said, his voice calm and Prompto thought at least that was a good sign. At least he didn't just start yelling. And he suddenly felt himself being guided to look back up with a hand on his face. Prompto met Ignis' gaze.  "Don't apologize…" Ignis insisted. "Unless - you didn't _want_ to kiss me?"

Prompto swallowed against his heart that had become lodged in the vicinity of the back of his throat. "No - No.  I, Ignis I wanted to," he admitted and found himself leaning into the hand that cupped his cheek.

Ignis smiled softly. "Good.  May I?" he asked and Prompto nodded.

Ignis shuffled forward a little, closing the distance between them before he brushed his lips against Prompto's. Light at first, barely a touch that left Prompto aching for more. And then Ignis deepened the kiss, the hand on Prompto's cheek slid back behind his neck and tugged him in closer.

Prompto sighed against Ignis' lips and brought a hand up to curl his fingers around the front of Ignis' shirt. His whole body buzzed as they kissed, as he felt Ignis' tongue slip into his mouth.  He shifted as Ignis wrapped an arm around him and moved himself onto Ignis' lap, a knee on either side.  Prompto had fantasized about this quite often - kissing Ignis - but the reality was immediately better than any fantasy had been.  The taste of wine and something undefinable _Ignis_ on his lips, the feel of those skilled hands in his hair, along his back and pulling him in closer.  Urging him to press up against Ignis in a way that spoke of much more intense than merely _kissing_.  

And that hazy sort of look in the usually tack sharp gaze as they pulled apart - breathless and worked up.  Ignis trailed fingers along the front of Prompto's shirt and the motion brought a small moan from the blond as his hips rolled forward into the touch.  "I did bring a few tarts for dessert, but…" Ignis started.

"Personally, I'd rather have _you_ for dessert," Prompto offered with a cheeky grin.

Ignis smiled and tugged Prompto back down.  "Indeed," he said and crashed their lips together again.


	4. you wear glasses con't (prompto/gladio) *explicit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Gladio being hot AF in the sweater and glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally forgot to cross post this here from tumblr, whoooops!  
> Please note this chapter contains smut ;)

  
  
Prompto wasn't sure how long Gladio laid above him, how long they made out - those slow, exploratory kisses that had his whole body vibrating with anticipation, his heart pounding and his blood more than running south.  Kissing Gladio was - an  _ experience _ .  Unlike anything he had ever felt.  Absolutely surrounded in a way that he had never felt before.  In a way he had always assumed would be  _ too much _ , like suffocating somehow when the only thing he could feel or see was the other person.  But with Gladio… it felt perfect.  That weight that pressed into him, even though he knew Gladio was being so careful not to let  _ all _ of it press down on him.  The way Gladio's entire body just  _ eclipsed _ his own until there was nothing  _ but _ Gladio.  The heat that radiated off the other man… it was  _ perfect. _

But Prompto wanted  _ more _ .     
  
Gladio lifted up onto his knees and Prompto moved to chase after, looped a hand around Gladio's neck and let himself be pulled up and settled onto Gladio's lap.  Gladio made a move to tug off the sweater but Prompto's hands moved quick to Gladio's and halted the motion.  "Prom… I'm fucking boiling," he pointed out.     
  
Prompto shook his head and bit at his lower lip as his fingers curled around Gladio's hands.  "Yeah but…" he grinned a little, his eyes freely roaming over Gladio.  "You look…" a pause as he let his hands roam over Gladio's chest, along the edges of the sweater.  " _ So _ good," he breathed out.   
  
Gladio just chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to Prompto's lips before he leaned back into the couch.  "This is really doing it for you, hey?"    
  
Prompto flushed.  "Shut up, it's hot okay?" A pause.  "You look like... like you want to see me after class for some extra tutoring " with air quotes added at  _ extra tutoring _ . Prompto leaned down and dragged his mouth along the thick muscle in Gladio's neck, a shiver at the moan that Gladio gave.  "You know… go over the merits of classical Accordian Literature.." he continued before he sucked the lobe of Gladio's ear between his lips.   
  
Gladio hissed a breath, a subtle shift upwards of his hips against Prompto's.  "You know I kind of figured we'd at have sex at least a few times before we broke out the kinky shit…" he pointed out as a hand carded through the blond strands of Prompto's hair.   
  
Prompto pulled back and grinned with his brows raised.  "Please this is  _ barely _ kinky, this is like… kinky light," he replied with a soft laugh.     
  
"Oh yeah?" Gladio started as he slid a hand up Prompto's thigh and used the hand in his hair to drag him down to kiss.  Slow and open mouthed, his tongue sliding in to tease and light those electric sparks along Prompto's skin.  "What exactly constitutes as more than  _ barely _ kinky for you then?" he asked and started to drag his mouth along Prompto's jaw.   
  
Prompto moaned at the feel of Gladio's lips on his jaw and rolled his hips forward against his.  He could already feel Gladio getting hard under him and it encouraged him to repeat the motion.  There's a playful look in his eyes as he smirked, trailed a hand down Gladio's chest and let it stop along the waist of his pants.  "I don't know, Professor Amicitia, I - uh - might need a bump in my grade to divulge that kind of information…" as his hand started to move lower, ghosted over the bulge in Gladio's pants.  And yeah, okay, it was kind of silly and Prompto couldn't a hundred percent get into it and still had a bit of a smirk as he spoke, despite the way his eyes darkened.    
  
Gladio sucked in a breath at the touch.  "I think I might need a bit more convincing that you've - you know…  _ earned _ it," he said, a wink at the end.     
  
Prompto's hand on Gladio's crotch went from that soft, barely there touch to something a bit more purposeful as he traced the outline of Gladio's dick. Which, even though the layer of denim and the less than ideal angle, Prompto could tell was pretty damn impressive.  He licked at his lips as he watched the way Gladio's eyes darkened under those fucking glasses at the touch.  "Let's see if I can convince you then," he said and easily slid off of Gladio's lap to kneel on the floor.   
  
"Prom…" Gladio started as he took in the sight of Prompto on his knees before him.  "You don't have - we can slow down if you want…" he said as he threaded his fingers through Prompto's hair.  
  
Prompto paused for a moment as a warmth spread through him at Gladio even  _ asking _ \- making sure he was completely on board with all of this.  He nuzzled his face into Gladio's inner thigh and let his gaze flicker up.  A soft smile on his lips as he assured, "I want to."  Gladio gave a nod in reply and Prompto trailed a hand up the inside of Gladio's thigh, over his cock again and then up to the button of his jeans.   
  
Fingers deftly undid the fly and Prompto kept his gaze on Gladio as he worked his cock out from the confines of the jeans.  Which was even more impressive he realized as he glanced down, out in the open.  Prompto curled his fingers around the base of Gladio's length and leaned forward on his knees, pressed his lips to the side and up a little trail before he gave a few teasing licks to the head of Gladio's cock.     
  
"Fuck… Prom," Gladio breathed out.   
  
Prompto just gave a little self satisfied smile before he licked a line up the underside of Gladio's cock and then took him into his mouth.  He kept his gaze upward as he did, at the absolutely gorgeous picture that was Gladio right then as his head fell back against the couch, mouth parted - that sweater and those glasses more than helping the cause.  And okay, he couldn't quite get it all in, but he kept his hand curled around what he couldn't and figured that was something to work on and gods he hoped this wasn't just a one time thing because he damn well was already looking forward to working on it.     
  
"Your mouth feels so fucking good…" Gladio moaned out above him and the praise went right to Prompto's dick.  "So good, Prom, fuck keep doing that."   
  
Prompto hollowed his cheeks as he sucked Gladio down, a little bit further each time until he only needed three fingers to cover what he couldn't get in and had his lips touching them.  His tongue pressed Gladio up against the roof of his mouth, all tight and wet heat and he bobbed his head up and down.  Gladio's hand in his hair pulled but Prompto didn't mind.  Liked it even.  Liked that sharp little edge of pain as Gladio tugged at the strands.     
  
Prompto pulled off Gladio's dick with a  _ pop _ and swiped a thumb at the wetness on his lower lip before he gave Gladio a cheeky grin.  "That's gotta bring me up to at least a B at this point, Professor," he said with a teasing tone.   
  
Gladio groaned.  "Put that mouth back to use and let's see if we can't get you up to an A," he replied, that same sort of light teasing tone but not without an undercurrent of want and lust to it.   
  
Prompto swallowed Gladio back down to the point right before gagging, his throat constricted around the length and Gladio moaned.  A low, rumble of a moan that Prompto could feel the vibrations of and fuck he wanted to hear that again.  And again.  He pulled back, teased at the head of Gladio's cock and then slid his mouth back down the length, repeated the move and then started to suck even harder as he worked Gladio's length.  A moan of his own as he felt Gladio's fingers tighten in his hair, as the constant stream of  _ fuck, Prom, you look so good, so fucking good on my cock like that… _ started to fall from Gladio's lips.  All breathless and punctuated by groans.     
  
"Gonna fucking come, so close, Prom…" Gladio warned but Prompto made no move to let go of Gladio's dick.  His eyes flickered up, watched as the pleasure played out on Gladio's face and he kept his mouth on Gladio's cock even as he felt that bitter taste of release against the back of his throat.  And when he finally felt Gladio's dick still he lifted his head, wiped the back of his hand against his mouth where some drool and come had spilled and sat back on his feet.    


"So… about that A?" he asked with a laugh, a sort of nervous energy that had snuck up on him in the wake of it all.   


Gladio laughed, warm and open and it calmed that little bit of panic that had started to seep in for Prompto.  "A  _ plus _ ," he replied.  "Fucking A plus," as he lifted his head up and looked down at Prompto.  Gladio reached a hand across and trailed his fingers along Prompto's cheek, a soft smile on his face.     
  
The moment broken though only a few seconds later by a knock on the door that had both Gladio and Prompto startling.  "Oh shit - pizza guy,"  Prompto realized and laughed.  "Stay here," he offered and started to pull himself back to his feet.   
  
"My wallet's by the door," Gladio said as Prompto started toward the door.  There was the idle small talk as Prompto paid and took the food and Gladio couldn't help but snicker as the blond came back, the evidence of their activities pretty clear with the very distinct tent in Prompto's pants.     
  
"What?" Prompto questioned at the snicker and then blushed as he followed Gladio's eyes downward.  "Whoops?" he said with a sheepish shrug and set the pizza down on the coffee table.    
  
Gladio leaned forward to snake an arm around Prompto's waist and laughed at the squeal as he hauled Prompto back onto the couch.  They shuffled and resettled laying down again, Gladio on top and he started to trail a line of kisses down Prompto's neck.  "How about I help you out with that and then we eat?" he offered with a grin against Prompto's skin.

Prompto laughed, wrapped his legs around Gladio and nodded.  "Sounds like a plan…"   
  



	5. keeping warm (promptio)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for promptio weekend 2018 - prompt keeping warm

 

The hunt had been a disaster and a half and that was even putting it mildly.  Gladio had had a bad feeling about it from the start but with barely any supplies and no cash they hadn't really had a choice.  They'd managed to slay the mark but in the midst of the battle Prompto had been thrown from the upper cave level to the icy depths below.  Even worse, into the icy  _ water _ below.  Cold and soaked to the bone the blond had been a shivering mess by the time the others had gotten to him.  And now?     
  
Gladio pulled Prompto's deathly cold body in closer to him as he carried him toward the haven.  Prompto's lips were a worrisome shade of blue and his body violently shook in Gladio's arms.  Those violet blue eyes that Gladio was so damn fond of - not that he'd admit  _ that _ one - were hazy and barely focused anytime Gladio looked down and completely lacked the spark that was usually there.     


"Hang on, Prom, we're almost there…" Gladio said as they came up upon the haven.   
  
Noctis bolted ahead and started back up their fire.  It was thankfully a calm night and despite the bone chilling cold in the cave it was mild enough outside of it.  Gladio as quickly as he could while still being careful of Prompto in his arms made his way to the top of the haven.  Noctis had started to tug out bedrolls and blankets from the tent and piled them up.     


"We'll need to get him out of those clothes," Ignis pointed out.  After all they could bundle Prompto up as much as they wanted but with his clothes soaked it wouldn't do a lick of good.

Gladio nodded as he laid Prompto down.  "Hey… Prompto can you look at me for sec?"

Prompto's gaze flickered up to Gladio, unfocused but at least in the right direction.

"Good," Gladio said and tried to smile a little but it was shaky at best and probably more than betrayed how damn worried he was.  "I gotta take off your clothes, can I do that?" he asked.  Gladio hated this, hated feeling like he was about to encroach on Prompto's personal space when the other wasn't even fully able to give consent to it.     
  
Prompto smirked, or at least what seemed like a smirk through the slow and shaky movements.  "Wha… y-y-you no-not e-even gonna bu-buy me di-dinner first, Big Gu-guy?" he slurred out.

Gladio tried to laugh at the retort and gave a tight smile.  "Maybe next time," he offered and started to work at peeling Prompto's clothes off.     
  
A task which was easier said than done as his own hands trembled from the sheer panic and worry over Prompto that he had been trying to keep at bay.  He fumbled on buttons and buckles, cursed a little under his breath.  Prompto's clothes were like ice and the skin underneath even worse.  Finally Gladio managed to tug off everything except Prompto's boxers - chocobo print which if he hadn't been so damn worked up might have struck him as amusing at that point.   
  
"Gladio?" Ignis said from above him and Gladio realized then he had been hesitating.   
  
Trying to avert his eyes as best he could - not that someone else's dick wasn't something he hadn't seen before, just out of respect for Prompto maybe not  _ wanting _ him to see his dick - he stripped Prompto of the boxers and shuffled him into the blanket and sleeping bag nest Noctis had concocted. He did his best to wrap the blankets around Prompto's still shaking frame and regarded the other man with a worried expression.  "Better?" he asked.   
  
"St - st - still c-c-cold -" Prompto stuttered out.

"We got anything we can give him?" Gladio asked Ignis as he looked up at the other.    


Ignis shook his head.  "I'd have to go into the outpost, collect the bounty for our hunt and buy something," he replied.

Gladio looked back to Prompto, reached a hand to brush hair from his eyes and shuddered himself at how absolutely cold his skin was to the touch.  "Go," he said.  He didn't look back to see Ignis' reaction.  They both knew after all.  Either they got Prompto warm enough here and now or by the time Ignis went to collect on their mark and came back it would be too late.  But still, Ignis turned and shouted for Noct to come with him.

Gladio started to tug off his own clothes.  "Hey hey- wh-wha - wha's h-h-appenin' here?" Prompto half slurred and half stuttered.    


Gladio stripped down but kept his boxer briefs on for at least some modesty for Prompto.  "Body heat," he explained and he slipped into the nest.  He hissed as he wrapped his arms around Prompto's frame, feeling the cold that radiated off of him.  "Gotta warm you up," he said softly and started to rub his hands slowly over Prompto's arms.    


"Gl-Gladio - " Prompto started.  "I-I-I'm s-sor-sorry…"   
  
Gladio frowned and looked down at Prompto.  His arms tightened a little around the lithe frame in his arms and he shook his head.  "What are you sorry about?"   
  
Prompto's teeth clattered together but he managed to get out: "fo-for f-f-falling… makin' e-everyone wo-worried…"

Gladio shook his head again.  "Nothing to be sorry about, Prom.  Far as I remember it you rushed in to save Noct's sorry ass from being handed to him and some daemon three times your size knocked you over - nothing to be ashamed of in that," he counted and gave Prompto's body another little squeeze.     
  
"Th-thanks…" Prompto chattered out.

"Anytime, Prom."  Gladio replied and they settled into quiet for a few minutes.  Or at least as quiet as it could get with the sounds of Prompto's teeth clattering and pops and crackles of the fire.  And he still had a ways to go but Gladio could feel the overpowering coldness start to let up a little from Prompto's skin.

"H-hey…" came Prompto's voice, soft and with a little bit less of a stutter but still kind of slurred.  "Did - did you m-mean it? When - when you s-s-said next t-time?  B-because I would re-really l-like that..."   
  
Gladio honestly wasn't expecting that and the question threw him for a moment.  It'd been a joke more or less, but not one that wasn't rooted in feelings regardless.  Rooted in thoughts he'd had more than once or twice - or a few hundred times but really who was counting - thoughts about taking Prompto out somewhere nice, make him feel as special as Gladio had come to know him as.  Thoughts he knew he, for so many reasons, probably shouldn't act on.  But there nonetheless.     


Prompto mistook the pause as a negative and Gladio could feel how he tried to curl in on himself and make himself smaller.  "D-don't worry… it w-w-was a du-dumb question…"   
  
Gladio shifted a little and tugged on Prompto's hip to turn them face to face instead of Prompto's back against his chest.  "Prom…" he started, reached a hand to cup Prompto's face.  "How about you ask me that again when you're better," he suggested.     


Prompto nodded a little and tucked his head in under Gladio's chin.  "Mmm… you're so f-fucking warm…" he mumbled.   
  
Gladio smiled a little at that.  He moved his hand to start to card through Prompto's hair.  And after a while the chill started to ease more from Prompto's body, the shaking ebbed.  The teeth stopped clicking and his heartbeat evened out.  Even still Gladio didn't move.  Even as Ignis and Noctis returned with the healing items that weren't quite needed anymore he didn't move.  Even as the afternoon dwindled into evening and Ignis started up some dinner, Gladio didn't dare move.  Not when Prompto still clung to him -  _ warm _ and fine.  Sleeping off the exhaustion that no doubt had followed everything.   
  
He had to pee something fierce and he was hungry as all hells, the evening slipping into night and fuck if his arm around Prompto wasn't past pins and needles and now just dead asleep - but still Gladio laid there.  He'd kicked off a few of the blankets when Prompto had warmed and they went from warming up to hot as fuck.  He could hear Ignis and Noctis talking quietly in the tent and the sounds of the night coming to life.   
  
"Gladio -?" Prompto croaked out.

Gladio shifted and looked down the blond in his arms.  A warm smile cut across his face as he saw those impossibly blue eyes look up at - tired but focused and bright once more.  "Hi," Gladio replied softly.  "How you feeling?"   
  
Prompto groaned a little and ducked his head for a moment before he looked back up at Gladio.  "Like I got rammed by a deamon twice my size and tossed into ice?"

Gladio couldn't help but laugh a little at that.  Feeling infinitely better now that Prompto was awake and far more with it than before.  "Yeah… well… that sounds about right."   
  
Despite not having the pretense of hypothermia to excuse it this time, Gladio tightened his arms and revelled in the feeling as Prompto snuggled in closer.  Prompto's hands pressed flat into Gladio's chest, chin tucked under his and they were quiet, just enjoying the closeness. And in that Gladio knew that Prompto would remember what he asked, knew that it wouldn't have been just a hypothermia induced ramble and it brought a soft smile to his face, a warmth through his chest that had nothing to do with the fire or the blankets. 

"Oh shit…" Prompto groaned after a few minutes.  "I'm… totally naked aren't I?" he asked, though he laughed a bit at the words.

Gladio chuckled.  "Yep."

Prompto nuzzled his face into Gladio's chest in embarrassment.  "Uuuuuuuuuuugh - did you look?" 

Gladio petted the back of Prompto's head and laughed softly again.  "Nope."

Prompto lifted his head again, a flush on his cheeks but a smile on his face despite the embarrassment.  "Such a gentleman," he teased lightly.

Gladio bent his head down and pressed a soft kiss to Prompto's hairline.  He smiled.  "Only for you."


	6. haircut (prompto/nyx)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is standing in the bathroom - the one with barely an inch of counter space left on it between everyone's haphazard tossing of toothpastes and toothbrushes, razors and hoarded lotions, the kind of chaotic mess that came from shoving six grown men into an apartment meant for at max two. He's got a pair of scissors - the kitchen kind and probably far too dull and big for this kind of work - and he's staring at his reflection in the mirror speckled with flecks of toothpaste and water spots (Ignis would be appalled). Staring like staring long enough might give him a flash of inspiration into how to even begin the task before him.
> 
> It's been a year. A year of too many hunts, too many cuts and bruises, too many scars starting to form, too little sleep, too much whiskey, too many knocks to the head and too many close calls but he's still standing and that's all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some random AU where magically (don’t ask me how) Nyx didn’t die and Prompto has taken up with half a dozen Glaives running around the world of ruin kicking ass and taking names?   
> Also inspired by [this](http://bleedingivorydraws.tumblr.com/post/169747705358/cmon-dude-many-of-the-glaives-got-that) post.

 

Prompto is standing in the bathroom - the one with barely an inch of counter space left on it between everyone's haphazard tossing of toothpastes and toothbrushes, razors and hoarded lotions, the kind of chaotic mess that came from shoving six grown men into an apartment meant for at max two.  He's got a pair of scissors - the kitchen kind and probably far too dull and big for this kind of work - and he's staring at his reflection in the mirror speckled with flecks of toothpaste and water spots (Ignis would be appalled).  Staring like staring long enough might give him a flash of inspiration into how to even begin the task before him.

It's been a year.  A year of too many hunts, too many cuts and bruises, too many scars starting to form, too little sleep, too much whiskey, too many knocks to the head and too many close calls but he's still standing and that's all that mattered.

But it's also been a year since anything close to scissors have touched his hair.  And so the once perfectly maintained coif is now in disarray, parts almost hitting his shoulders at this point in what looks like the world's worst mullet.  Scraggly ends that are in dire need of just being hacked off and layers that when he'd had the product and time to maintain had once looked cool (at least to him) just looked like a hot mess.

He lifts the scissors, grabs a chunk and is about to - with baited breath - make that first cut.  But the sound of Nyx's voice from the doorway stops him.   
  
"Yeah… I wouldn't do that," the older Glaive says with a smirk and Prompto lifts his eyes to catch the reflection in the mirror.   


Nyx has that look on his face.  The one that Prompto both hates and has his heart pounding all at once.  That sort of smug _ I know better than you _ bastard look that was all part of the charm.  Prompto sticks out his tongue.

Nyx shakes his head with a laugh. "Cute, Argentum, real cute."  He moves into the bathroom and reaches to take the scissors from Prompto.  "You trust me?" he asks, the lines etched around his eyes softer as he looks at the blond, eyes twinkling with amusement.   
  
Prompto debates.  "I dunno… a man's hair is special, Ulric…" he points out but there's a teasing tone to the words.     


"Sit your scrawny ass down," Nyx counters with a nod to the closed toilet seat.

"Yes, sir," Prompto replies with a mock salute and takes a seat.     
  
Nyx smirks again and rummages through the drawer until he finds the clippers.  Prompto's eyes widen as Nyx switches them on and a buzz starts to fill the room.  "I'm serious, do you trust me?" Nyx asks again.     


Prompto swallows.  It's kind of terrifying - Nyx Fucking Ulric brandishing a pair of clippers with the same sort of intensity he brandishes draggers.  But there's a softness to the look still, a sort of unspoken  _ it's okay if you want to say no _ .  A look that Prompto appreciates.  He absentmindedly rakes a hand through his shaggy hair, steels his expression and nods.  "With my life," which, well, Nyx had just meant his  _ hair _ but that seemed like as good a moment as any to elaborate.    


After all… he did.

Nyx smiles.  Prompto's heart does this little skip that makes him feel all of sixteen again, ducks his head as he feels a blush creep across his cheeks.  Lets out a breath and then lifts his chin to look back at Nyx.  "For the record though - no one looks good bald," he points out and laughs softly.   
  
Nyx grins and Prompto wonders if the asshole knows how handsome he is when he does that.  Probably.     
  
The buzzing sound comes closer and Prompto can't help but squeeze his eyes shut as he feels the clippers against his head as Nyx starts to shave off the hair on the right side of his head.  There's a small laugh at that and Prompto smiles.  Nyx's hands are gentle against his head, holding him in place and Prompto swears that one lingers longer than needed as he pauses to look at his work.  Prompto peers an eye open at the focused face above him.     


Nyx shaves a bit more and then picks up the scissors.  Prompto can't see himself, the mirror not at the right angle, so it's all faith as he feels Nyx move his hair around, as he hears the  _ snip snip, _ waits through the pauses as Nyx checks his work and the feels the clippers again.  It's soothing though.  Relaxing somehow as hands he has full well seen take out daemons by the dozen handle him so gently.  And as the sounds of the improtou haircut fill the small bathroom Prompto can't help but wonder when the last time was that someone took care of him like this.

_ Never  _ comes to mind.

He alternates between letting his eyes flutter shut and watching Nyx from beneath lashes.  Watching the simple black ink under Nyx's eye shift as his eyes narrow and widen as he concentrates on his task, watching the crinkle of lines and shifting of skin, the way the colour in Nyx's eyes shifts as the angle of his head does.  The set of the older man's jaw, the press of lips together.     
  
Silence fills the room and Prompto realizes he's staring.  Realizes Nyx is staring back.  He feels the flush across his cheeks as the pads of Nyx's fingers run along his cheekbone, down his jaw, a thumb lightly brushing over his lower lip and Prompto sighs softly at the contact.  Nyx's hand is full out cupping his face and Prompto can feel the roughness of calluses but he doesn't mind.  Likes it.  Likes the way it makes electric sparks run down his spine, makes every inch of his body suddenly so damn  _ aware _ .     
  
"You wanna check it out?" Nyx says softly, breaking the moment and Prompto nods.     
  
He hops off the lid of the toilet seat and stands, turns to face the mirror and  _ grins _ when he sees the finished result.  He leans forward a little, letting his hand lift to run fingers over the shaved side, feeling the unfamiliar texture of the hair clipped close.  Follows it up to where Nyx had kept his hair longer on the other side, falling over and choppy on the ends.  He looks awesome.  He looks  _ badass _ … he looks like…   
  
"Now you look like a Glaive," Nyx says, filling in the thought before Prompto could even finish it. 

Prompto turns to Nyx, leaning in the doorway with a warm smile on his face.  Prompto closes the few steps between them, that grin still on his face as he looks up at Nyx.  He glances down for a moment at their feet.  Parallel lines on the floor, his inbetween Nyx's.  He lifts his gaze.  Meets Nyx's, feels those sparks again deep in the base of his spine that shoot outwards, tingle in his fingertips and make him dizzy in the best possible way.   
  
Prompto lifts up on his toes, brushes his lips against Nyx's - soft and chaste and grins.  "Thank you."   
  
There's a pause.  Brief.  But then Nyx slips his hands to cup Prompto's ass, a yelp from the blond as he's lifted up.  Prompto's legs wrap around Nyx and Nyx pushes him back against the other side of the door frame.  Their lips meet, deep and slow and heated with the weeks of holding back.  And it's all those stupid cliches - fireworks and all that crap as Prompto slips his hands into the longer strands of Nyx's hair, as he feels the warmth between them pressed this close together, as he gives into it until there's nothing but Nyx pressing against him, the feel of their mouths together, the slide of tongue and the thoroughly intimate kiss that spoke of the promise of so much  _ more _ .

Nyx is breathless when they part, but so is Prompto.  Lips wet and red and curling into a smug grin.  Prompto loves it.    


"You're welcome."


	7. scars (promptio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @sayura21 on tumblr: For the kiss prompts: #20 for Promptio? I'm so weak to scar kisses.

 

Three years after Noctis disappears into the crystal Prompto takes a Sabertusk claw to the face. A tooth drags a long jagged line from the right side of his forehead down to the left side of his jaw, over eyebrow and nose and nearly two inches wide. He had exactly one potion on him at the time and with a killing shot shortly after to the damn thing Prompto knows it'd be stupid to use the potion on an injury that wasn't going to kill him. Especially since he was only about twenty minutes from Hammerhead and he knew he could make it - if they got hit by something worse before then, well, someone else might need that potion. So he'd untied his bandana, shoved it up against his face and kept going on the escort mission. He downs a potion once they're all there safe, but it's too late and despite the worst of it healing up he knows he's gonna be left with a hell of a souvenir. 

Namely a long jagged scar that put Gladio's to shame.   
  
A long jagged scar that he stares at as he wipes fog off the mirror nearly a month later. One that cuts through his face, over freckles and the bridge of his nose. And he knows, he  _ knows _ , he's damn lucky that it wasn't worse. That he wasn't  _ dead _ . That the claw hadn't taken his damn eye. And knows, he  _ knows _ , it's stupid to let this bug him. Everyone had scars. But he's never much liked the way he's looked to start with, never really gotten to a place of peace with himself. And now all he sees is the ugly line, the ugly edges, the way the skin puckers and the redness that hasn't quite faded yet. 

His mouth frowns at his reflection and he swallows hard against a lump in his throat. It's stupid. He's being stupid.   
  
He's so lost to his own thoughts that he misses Gladio sneak into the bathroom - which was a testament to how inside his own damn head he was, Gladio wasn't exactly the kind of man who could sneak up on people that easily. So it's a small jump as he feels arms snake around him from behind.    
  
"Sorry," Gladio says with a soft laugh at Prompto's reaction before he starts to kiss along the side of Prompto's neck. "You okay?" he asks and lifts his gaze to catch Prompto's in the mirror.

Prompto shrugs in reply.    
  
Gladio watches the other closely in the mirror. Taking in the tight line of Prompto's expression, the darkness to the usually bright eyes, the sadness that reflected there when there was usually  a warmth, even in these dark times. "Hey…" Gladio says and loosens his grip around Prompto's waist to gently tug at Prompto's arm and turn him to face him. "What's up?" 

Prompto shrugs again, eyes downcast and he mumbles a reply. "Nothing."   
  
"Prom…" Gladio says gently, hooking a thumb under Prompto's chin to get him to look up.  Prompto's eyes shine with unshed tears and it breaks Gladio's heart a little. Suddenly he puts the pieces together. The way Prompto had been staring at his reflection when he came in, the way Prompto's been avoiding even looking at himself in the first place these past few weeks up until now. He reaches his other hand, drags the pads of his fingertips so very lightly over the scar that runs across Prompto's face and watches as Prompto stiffens.   
  
"Don't'," Prompto breathes out and lets his head fall downward again.

Gladio's heart breaks for Prompto, for the obvious distress the change to his appearance is causing. And he  _ gets  _ it. He remembers those first few weeks when he himself had to look at a reflection permanently scarred. How even if he put on a brave face, tried to pretend like it didn't bother him, it  _ had. _ For a while at least.   
  
Gladio hooks his thumb under Prompto's chin again. "Hey, Prom… look at me," he urges gently and when Prompto lifts his gaze he smiles reassuringly. "Let me ask you something," Gladio starts. "Does  _ this _ -" he starts and motions to the two scars on his own face as he does, "change how you see me? Does it make you love me any less?" 

Prompto shakes his head. "No," he concedes. "But you look badass, Gladio," he tries to argue.   
  
Gladio motions for him to stop. "And you don't?" he counters. "Prompto, all this says to me," he begins and traces his thumb down the scar on Prompto's face, "is that you got in a hell of a fucking fight and you walked away alive like the  _ badass hunter _ you are." He gives Prompto a grin as that seems to perk the blond up a little. "And this?" Gladio adds as he leans forward to press a soft kiss to the end of the scar on Prompto's jawline. " _ This _ doesn't make me love you any less - never could, never would.  _ Ever _ ." He works his way up the scar, lips dropping feather light kisses along the length of it as his hands cup behind Prompto's head.   
  
Gladio rests his forehead against Prompto's and smiles softly. "You're strong and badass and a fucking survivor, Prompto. And I love the shit out of you. That's the  _ only  _ thing I think when I see that scar, okay?"

Prompto blinks rapidly, a lump forming in his throat for a whole other reason now and he smiles. "Yeah… okay." A pause before he brushes his lips against Gladio's and smiles. "Thanks, Big Guy."   
  
Gladio tugs him into a hug, tight and warm just the way Prompto likes them. "Anytime, Prom."


	8. with a hoarse voice under the blankets (ignoct)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For an anon on the way you said I love you who requested ignoct and with a hoarse voice under the blankets!

 

Noctis was sick. And not just a sniffle here and there with a bit of a cough sick. But _sick_ sick. Every inch of his body feeling raw and achy, shivers deep in his bones, feverish and barely able to even get out of bed sick. So sick that he couldn’t even properly enjoy missing school - anything other than sleeping off and on and complaining about how much even his _hair_ hurt seemed like too much damn effort.

Ignis all but moved into Noctis’ apartment for the duration, not wanting to leave the prince alone when so sick. The Citadel doctors had come and gone, assuring Ignis that it was merely the flu and should pass with instructions to call again if things got worse. Which left Ignis with not much else to do but wait it out.

A tuft of hair peeking out of the covers was all that was visible as Ignis walked back into Noctis’ room. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and moved to the bed, sinking down onto the edge a glass of water and some aspirin in his hand. “Highness?” he asked softly.

“Can’t answer… dead…” came the muffled reply and despite feeling sorry for Noctis’ current state, Ignis couldn’t help the soft chuckle at the reply.

“You’re due for some more aspirin,” Ignis said and Noctis shuffled himself up into a half seated position.

“Thanks, Specs,” Noctis said as he took the pills and glass of water.

Ignis took the glass back after Noctis finished, setting it on the table in case he wanted the remainder later. He reached a hand across and lightly pressed the back of it to one of Noctis’ flushed cheeks. He was still far too warm for Ignis’ liking. “I’ll go get you a cold cloth,” he said and started to get up, but Noctis’ hand on his own stopped him.

“Don’t -” Noctis said softly and when he looked up Ignis was suddenly struck by how much Noctis still looked like the boy he’d once been. And Ignis immediately knew what the next word would be even before spoken.

“Stay.” A pause. “Please.”

Ignis nodded and that was all Noctis needed to scoot over and make a space in the bed for him. Ignis set his glasses down on the table and slid into the covers. Noctis curled into him almost immediately, his body far too warm, almost uncomfortably so but Ignis didn’t dare push him away. Despite the heat that radiated off of Noctis’ frame, he shivered and mumbled a ’m cold so Ignis lifted the duvet up and over them.

After a while Noctis’ breathing started to even out and Ignis was certain he had passed out again but then came his voice. Hoarse in the quiet that had settled between them. “Love you, Specs.”

Ignis froze. His heart lodged in the back of his throat from the declaration and he coughed to try to clear the sensation. “You’re delirious, Noctis,” he said finally.

Noctis shook his head against Ignis’ side and looped an arm around his torso, burrowing into his adviser more. “Nope,” he answered drowsily.

Ignis waited. He didn’t dare reply. And after a few moments - when he was certain Noctis was asleep this time, he relaxed into the embrace. He wrapped his own arms around Noctis and smiled softly to himself. “I love you too,” he whispered quietly and started to card his fingers through Noctis’ hair.


	9. "Can we just pretend like we're normal for once? (ignoct)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestive language but nothing entirely NSFW

 

"Highness.."   


Noctis makes a face. " _Ignis…_ "  
  
Ignis reaches, stills the hand that has started creeping up his thigh. "We're in public," he reminds Noctis gently, lifting the hand and placing it back on the armrest of the cinema seats they were occupying.  
  
Ignis - forever alert to every subtle and nuanced shift - easily picks up on the frustration behind the suddenly slouched shoulders, the annoyance of the huff of a breath. The underlying current of grievances Noctis has with his place in the world being allowed space to breathe in these moments. And Ignis knows as much as he can at times provide Noctis an outlet for the good, he's also the outlet for the bad. A safe space to slip into this. Frustrated and annoyed, giving into the cost of the weight placed upon his shoulders.  
  
But Noctis is nothing if not persistent. And it's only a few minutes of falling into pretending to watch the terrible movie on the screen before that hand falls to his thigh again. Noctis' other hand moves to lift up the arm rest and before Ignis can say anything, Noctis is suddenly in his lap, a knee at either side and his head ducked in to drag his lips down the side of Ignis' neck.  
  
Ignis moves his hands to Noctis' waist, a firm touch to stop the sudden grinding down that Noctis had started. " _Highness,_ " he says sharply.   
  
There's a scoff against his neck. " _Scientia._ "  
  
Ah. This again, Ignis can't help but think. Some new game of sorts Noctis has started in on. His title responded to with a last name. _Stop calling me, Highness._   
  
"Noctis." Ignis tries again, and he's trying to keep his grip on Noctis' hips firm, trying not to let the press of lips against that spot behind his ear that Noctis had learned drives him absolutely crazy affect him. Tries not to _give into_ what Noctis was trying to achieve. 

"Ignis." Spoke against Ignis' neck, a brush of lips to make the sound, Ignis can feel the curl of a smile.   
  
"Noct…" and Ignis doesn't really mean for that last one, but Noctis' hand was moving up the inside of his thigh, brushing against Ignis was already half hard in his trousers. The name coming out more like a half whine.    
  
Ignis can feel the satisfied smirk against his neck. "Specs."

Ignis reaches a hand, hooks his thumb under Noctis' chin and lifts his head to meet his gaze. In the low light of the theater Noctis' eyes are a midnight blue, challenging as though he already knows the next words from Ignis. Which - Ignis realizes - he most likely  _ does _ .    
  
"We can't - not here," Ignis says.    
  
"What? In a nearly empty theatre on a Wednesday afternoon? Come on, Specs, no one's paying us any attention."   
  
Ignis glances around and suddenly the situation becomes so clear. A matinee in the middle of the week, seats in the back corner, some terrible movie that's been in theatres for nearly six weeks now that Noctis had insisted they see. A theater devoid of anyone else save two people at the very front and really they might as well have just been alone.   
  
Noctis bites his lower lip, sighs softly. "Can we just pretend like we're normal for once?"   
  
The question breaks Ignis' heart. The words themselves and the very soft voice they were asked in. The hint of hesitation, the hint of desperation. The  _ longing _ to do what other eighteen year old boys are doing, what they had done at sixteen and seventeen - making out in the back of a movie theater like they  _ weren't  _  a future king. 

  
Ignis's hand moves to cup the side of Noctis' face, thumb brushing over a cheekbone. "And what exactly did you have in mind, Noctis?"   
  
Noctis' eyes light up, a smirk curling at his lips. "I was kind of thinking I could blow you."   
  
Ignis huffs a soft laugh. "Crass as always, Highness."   
  
"Don't you know it, Scientia." Noctis grins - like a cheshire cat Ignis can't help but think - and licks his lip before he starts to crawl off of Ignis' lap to sink to his knees in front of him.   
  
Ignis' fingers thread through Noctis' hair, a sharp inhale as Noctis nuzzles into his crotch. "I suppose you would find it far too prudent of me if I point out how filthy that floor must be."   
  
Noctis' fingers work at Ignis' belt and he's sure the sound of his zipper is far louder than it actually  _ is _ \- eyes darting to the couple in the front row to make sure they weren't turning around at the sound.    
  
"Specs?"   
  
"Yes, your Highness?" 

Noctis lifts his gaze solely so Ignis can see the eye roll. "Shut up and enjoy your blow job, Scientia."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://downrightfierce.tumblr.com/) where I scream a lot about this game.
> 
> [Info about prompting me](http://downrightfierce.tumblr.com/post/168401351456/ffxv-prompting)


End file.
